Thin film transistor (TFT), as a switch control unit, is widely applied in the field of display. Taking a display panel as an example, a display region thereof comprises a plurality of pixel units arranged in an array, and each of the pixel units is provided with a TFT switch therein for controlling the pixel unit.
In traditional process procedure, the manufacturing method of a metal oxide thin film transistor mainly comprises steps of: depositing a gate metal layer above a substrate, and forming a gate by a single patterning process; depositing a gate insulating layer above the gate; depositing a metal oxide semiconductor film above the gate insulating layer, and forming a metal oxide semiconductor active layer by a single patterning process; depositing a source and drain metal layer above the metal oxide semiconductor active layer, and forming a source and a drain by a single patterning process. The manufacturing of the metal oxide thin film transistor can be finished by above steps.
On basis of this, when a TFT is manufactured by the above method, the gate insulating layer and the metal oxide semiconductor active layer are needed to be deposited respectively by independent steps, resulting in a complexity process and a high cost.